


Ifigenia

by eriza



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriza/pseuds/eriza
Summary: Catra encuentra a Adora hundiendose en sus pensamientos.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ifigenia

**Author's Note:**

> El título lo saqué de una leyenda griega, donde Ifigenia, hija de Agamenón, es pedida en sacrificio por órdenes de Artemisa.

Adora” Susurró Catra, de una forma tan tímida y frágil que casi parecía que iba a quebrar algo inefable, indescriptible, que flotaba en el espacio entre ellas. Adora parecía sostener el aire en sus pulmones, haciéndole parecer rígida y quieta. Catra la había encontrado sentada en el suelo, apoyada en el colchón de su cama, mirando a la ventana. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían ver más allá. Sus cejas se juntaban, su labio era mordido y sus brazos se abrazaban con sus piernas. No parecía haber llorado, pero la gata encontró esto aún más preocupante. Llorar soltaba, liberaba. Adora solo aguantaba.

Adora siempre lo aguantaba.

“Adora, mírame”

La rubia parecía no atreverse por un instante. Como si al hacerlo, se quebraría. Pero lo hizo, y eso no pasó. Adora sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos.

“Catra, hola. No te escuché”. Dijo, soltando el aire en su frase. Se arregló la garganta y se le acercó casi instintivamente.

“¿Quieres hablar?”, preguntó Catra con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Adora soltó una risita.

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Adora”

Catra le acarició la mejilla con un cariño que solo ella le sabía brindar. Adora le tomó la mano en esto y se rehusó a verla a los ojos. Parecía perdida, realmente. Como si no estuviera ahí, en su habitación en Brightmoon. Adora se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros, en cien años atrás, o quizás cien años hacia adelante. Adora estaba en todas partes excepto ahí, con ella. Sabía, por sus gestos, por su mirada, por su mano tiritante y por su respiración sostenida, conteniendo como una represa sus lágrimas, que Adora, el soldado ideal, seguía peleando en una guerra. 

Y aun así, ella le besó la mano que le acariciaba y lo hizo de vuelta, con los labios en una línea que Catra sabía que simulaba una sonrisa.

“Tu pelo está creciendo, Catra”. Adora le acarició sus mechones grises con cuidado, ternura y absoluta adoración; Tan distinto a la forma en cómo Shadow Weaver lo hizo por última vez en esa mismo lugar. Adora nunca supo el por qué su novia había cortado esa parte tan característica de su cabello y no planeaba decírselo ¿Para qué? Si ahora era distinto. Tenía gente que le brindaba cariño sin ningún secuestro emocional. Catra permitió crecer esa parte de su cuerpo.

Pero su caricia no era inocente. Adora lo hacía con una intensión y era desviar su atención, y por más que la gata adoraba la sensación de la rubia en sus cabellos, la detuvo, sin dejar de observarla.

“Por favor, Adora, háblame. ¿Qué pasa?”

“No te preocupes, Catra”

“¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Te ves como si estuvieras por romperte”

“Estoy bien. No te preocupes”.

“¿Tendré que esperar a que dejes de mentir o nos vamos a ahorrar el tiempo?”

“Catra…”

“Adora, por favor. Estoy preocupada”.

“Lo sé… solo…”

Adora volvió abrazarse, como protegiéndose de algo. _¿De mí?,_ pensó Catra.

“¿Quieres que te deje sola por unos minutos? Si quieres, volveré después a verte”.

“No” Adora le tomó la mano. Catra pudo ver al instante como su expresión cambió de alarma a vergüenza en un instante, y se retrajo. “Por favor, quédate”.

Catra no respondió. Solo se sentó a su lado, sin soltarla, pero dándole un espacio por si ella quería hacerlo. 

Se quedaron unos momentos así. La única luz que las iluminaba era el brillo azulado de las lunas, que las presenciaban ahí en el horizonte. A esa misma dirección estaba Fright Zone, y Catra se preguntó si su novia ya lo había notado.

“Hablé con Perfuma hoy”, escuchó. De forma casi, casi inconsciente, Catra acarició su espalda con la cola y dejó que continuara. “Hablamos de cosas… de la guerra, de mi vida… de ti. Hablamos y hablamos”.

“Oh”, resopló la gata, “entonces si de la nada Perfuma me ve y me estrangula ya sabré por qué”.

Adora rió ante esto, algo que Catra la tranquilizó. Solo un poco.

“No, estoy segura que Perfuma solo te odiaría en secreto”.

“¿Oh, entonces lo haría?”

“Al menos no con lo que hablamos, realmente. No eres tan mala, Catra”.

“Acepto ese cumplido aunque me insulte”.

Adora la empujó con cariño y se le acercó. Catra ya la estaba recibiendo entre sus brazos y juntas empezaron a ver las lunas a la distancia.

“Tengo… muchas cosas que desenredar, Catra”. La voz de Adora parecía un hilo. Un susurro que amenazaba con gritar. “Cada vez que pienso… que recuerdo cosas me doy más cuenta y me convenzo más que… que estoy…”

Adora se retrajo nuevamente. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novia y solo respiró. Catra la acariciaba con la cola y con sus manos, deseando darle todo lo que necesitara. Todo el calor que requería. Todo el cariño que podía dar. Toda la valentía que podía demostrar, porque en verdad Catra estaba aterrada. Aterrada por su novia, por las cosas que vivieron. Por los recuerdos que compartieron. Los buenos, los malos y los horribles.

“Solo recuerdo, Catra. Ahora, en retrospectiva, todo parece tener más sentido. El cómo actuaba, el cómo hablaba y el cómo pensaba. Desde Fright Zone hasta aquí en Brightmoon. Todo es igual ahora. En mis recuerdos… toda esa vida… solo quería una cosa, Catra”.

La gata sintió como Adora de pronto la veía. Su cara estaba a centímetros, pero se sentía a kilómetros. Sus ojos estaban lejos. La veía pero ella observaba mil cosas más, mil momentos más, mil lugares más. Catra no quería preguntarle. De verdad que no… por la sospecha. Por la pequeña posibilidad de saber de qué era lo que iba a contestar. Porque la conocía. Lamentablemente la conocía.

“¿Qué querías, Adora?”. Su voz apenas salió. Su garganta hizo más esfuerzo, ahogándose con saliva. Al decir aquellas palabras sus ojos se humedecieron.

“Morir”. Adora le apretó al decir esto, sabiendo que Catra se iba a alejar. Así fue. Catra se aguantó un sollozo y trató de alejarse, shockeada y frágil. “Necesito… necesito decirte esto, Catra. Necesito decirte porque quiero que entiendas… entiendas que yo estoy rota y necesito que entiendas de qué forma lo estoy. Necesito mejorar... Ya no quiero sentirme como que quiero morir”.

“Ya no digas eso”, Catra le suplicó. Las lágrimas se le soltaron y trató de limpiarlas, pero sus manos no se desenganchaban de los hombros de Adora. “Por favor, cállate”.

“Lo siento”.

“No, Adora. ¡No, no! ¿Por qué? Rayos, Adora… ¿No tienes idea de lo que me haces cuando te escucho decir eso? Siento que estoy en el Corazón de nuevo… en el Portal… en todas esas batallas que peleamos…”

“Ese el tema, Catra. Por favor, escúchame. Por favor”.

Catra tiritó ante su toque. Su corazón se apretaba, un nudo se formó en la garganta, y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieta, tratando de controlar su respiración. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que una hace cuando el amor de tu vida te dice que ha buscado su muerte desde que tiene memoria?

Escuchar. Y eso es lo que decidió hacer Catra.

Cuando Adora sintió que Catra no iba a escapar, la soltó. Se apoyó nuevamente en su hombro, evitando mirarla directamente. Algo que ambas agradecieron.

“¿Crees que la gente tiene algún valor?”

La pregunta salió tan de la nada que descolocó por un instante a la gata.

“¿Por qué preguntas eso?” Catra sabía por qué preguntaba eso.

“¿Tienen?”

“La gente es invaluable. Tú me hiciste ver eso, Adora”.

Adora la apretó ante su respuesta, acercándola más a ella a pesar de que no cabía ni un alfiler en ese abrazo.

“Perfuma me dijo lo mismo, que la gente es invaluable. Sin embargo, por mucho tiempo, incluso ahora, siento que no es así.” La rubia empezó a llorar ahora. No hubo ni un sollozo, nada en su ya delicada voz que indicara que lo estaba haciendo, pero Catra sintió las gotas en su hombro, y al hacerlo, enredó sus dedos con suavidad en el cabello de su novia. “Al menos, no todos tienen un valor. Las personas son invaluables, pero… pero yo tengo un valor. Eso es lo que Shadow Weaver me había dicho desde que me encontró.”

Catra apretó la mandíbula, ahogando las ganas de lanzar un improperio a su figura materna ya muerta. Adora siguió:

“ _Tienes que ser responsable de todos_ , me decía. Responsable de mi escuadrón, del éxito de la Horda, de ti. De todos. Porque para eso estaba. Para eso ella me crió. Si no lo hacía, no servía. Ese era mi valor. El éxito a como dé lugar. Dar mi vida por la Horda si era necesario.”.

“Eso no es cierto, Adora.”

“Era cierto en ese entonces, Catra. En ese tiempo no me importaba. Realmente no pensaba en eso… no pensaba en nada más que cumplir las órdenes de Shadow Weaver y tratar de hacerte feliz. Tú me salvaste de convertirme completamente en un robot, Catra.”

Eso último lo dijo en tono de broma, no obstante, Catra no rió. Solo la sostuvo, esperando a que continuara.

“Cuando deserté, algo en mi cambió. Ya no seguía las órdenes de Shadow Weaver, pero… pero ese sentimiento se transformó y aumentó. De pronto no es la Horda, sino el planeta entero. No eras solo tú, era gente de reinos. Mis nuevos amigos. Era responsable de todos. Y yo solo tenía ese objetivo en mente, en salvarlos. Dar mi vida por la Resistencia si era necesario, porque para eso estaba. Para eso soy She-Ra”.

“Adora-”

“Sé muy bien que mis amigos me aman, que tú me amas, independiente de si soy She-Ra o no. Lo sé y me lo han demostrado. Tú más que nadie. Pero… pero mi mente me engaña, Catra. Me dice que todo es mentira. Que si dejo de ser útil de alguna forma… es mejor estar muerta. Que de otra forma sería una carga. Mi deber es sacrificarme y morir por amor a ustedes. Aun pienso así, Catra. Aun siento que… aun pienso que si en algún momento llegáramos a esa situación a futuro, tendría que morir. No quiero pensar más así, Catra. Ya no quiero pensar que todos son invaluables menos yo.”

Ahora Adora estaba sollozando.

“ _Vales más de lo que puedes entregar a otros_ , eso es lo que me dijo Mara en el Corazón. Quiero creerlo. Con toda mi alma, quiero creerlo. Pero no puedo, Catra. Por más que lo intente, por más que piense que eso es cierto, mi mente me dice lo contrario. Mi estúpida y tonta mente. Estoy rota…”

“No te digas eso, Adora. No estás rota. No lo estás. Mírame, mírame.” Adora se obligó a verla con los ojos desenfocados y humedecidos, dispuesta a romperse en llanto cuando viera aquellos colores disparejos. Pero no pasó. Porque Catra no quería derrumbarla, sino lo opuesto. “Sé que tu mente te dice cosas. Lo sé. Mi mente también me las dice y es horrible. Pero eso es solo una parte de tu cabeza. Hazle caso a la otra, la que te dice que el amor que sientes es bueno, que los cariños que recibes son merecidos. Que tú importas. Créele porque yo también le creo a esa parte tuya. ¿Por qué negarte a ser feliz esperando a sacrificarte? Adora… tú eres mi vida. Si piensas en eso…”

Catra suspiró profundamente, tratando de contenerse, y de forma inconsciente Adora se culpó por ponerla en ese estado. Su novia le acarició y escondió la cabeza en su cuello, buscando desahogo. Adora estuvo a punto de hablar, de decir _lo siento_ pero Catra siguió:

“Te amo tanto, Adora. Quiero que estés bien, y si es necesario convencerte cada día de que mereces vivir, sin hacer ningún estúpido sacrificio por tu manía de ser la única heroína de la tierra, entonces lo haré. Estamos juntas en esto y no te desharás de mi tan fácil. Somos las dos contra el fin del mundo, ¿verdad?”

Adora respiró hondo, oliendo el cabello de su novia en el proceso. Que reconfortante tenerla ahí en sus brazos, después de tanto años de discordia. Parecía que había perdido un pulmón y lo había encontrado, y ahora por fin podía respirar adecuadamente. Abrazó a su novia sin ánimos de soltarla. “Así es. Las dos contra el fin del mundo.”

“Vas a seguir yendo con Perfuma y trabajaras en esto. En mejorarte. En dejar esos pensamientos.”

“Te lo prometo.”

Catra nunca agradeció algo tan enserio. La besó y besó. Adora se aferró a ella como si estuviera en un mar, a la deriva, y sólo sus besos la mantendrían a flote y la salvarían de ahogarse. Pronto, sus parpados se cerraron y la mañana llego, junto con mil mañanas más, hasta que Adora empezó a vivir.


End file.
